The following subject matter relates generally to medical wound care systems, and more particularly, to dressing reduced-pressure indicators, methods, and systems.
Depending on the medical circumstances, reduced pressure may be used for, among other things, reduced-pressure therapy to encourage granulation at a tissue site, draining fluids at a tissue site, closing a wound, or fluid management. As used herein, unless otherwise indicated, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity.